Talk:Belmod
Possible It Reference?'' '' I know this is a bit of a stretch, but is it possible that this character is a reference to Pennywise the Dancing Clown from Stephen King's It? The main reason I bring this up is not only due to the fact that bout Vermoud and Pennywise are clowns, but also because Pennywise is basically an omnipotent being from beyond our universe who claimed to be a destroyer of worlds. Normally I would say that such a reference might be a bit of a reach for Toriyama, but I think it could be plausible for Toyotaro. –Nahald (talk) 05:40, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Has there been an translation error? Alright, I know that the Funimation subtitles are the official stuff, however, everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Ever since his name was change from Vermoud to Belmod, due to it being "the offical translation", I've been very skeptical about the choise of translation that Funimation made. As a Matter of fact, I've found it so questionable that I actually cannot accept it, because it is not really a pun on vermouth anymore, at least not to the English speaking ear. Long story short, tested out translating his "real name", Berumoddo, and what I found was quite interesting. (Jim Green (talk) 08:10, March 23, 2017 (UTC)) *Unfortunately, while Vermoud may be a better name and translation we have to go by the official English name, so for now it has to be Belmod.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:56, March 24, 2017 (UTC) *Basically, what Neffyarious said. Like, for instance, I absolutely despise the name of "Goku Black", and feel as if his name should have been localized as "Black Goku" instead, but as long as I make edits to this wiki, I do so in a non-biased manner, no matter which name I happen to prefer. The same applies to the whole Vermoud/Belmod debacle. SolarBlaze 23:23 March 24, 2017 (EST) Why is the original page being considered for deletion? Fine then, which is his real name? MizukageMoonstone (talk) 23:36, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I mean, only one of them is the real deal, right? MizukageMoonstone (talk) 23:39, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah but, you do know there is is a thing know as REDICT? I mean like is there really a justified reason to create an entirely new page, dude? Jim Green (talk) 23:50, April 23, 2017 (UTC) It wasn't an entirely new page, that other name page already existed. MizukageMoonstone (talk) 17:01, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Not factual The Jiren part should just be removed. We don't know which god it was refering to, who the mortal was, or even if it was someone already shown. Seriously seems pointless to have it. Remove it until more info is known. Actually the page gets even worse in the trivia section. McDonalds, Wendy's and KFC...really??? J spencer93 (talk) 01:27, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Did he beat Beerus in an arm wrestling contest? I'm confused. Was it Belmod that defeated Beerus in an arm wrestling contest, or Quitela? Because this isn't made clear. I don't know if both of them fought Beerus in an arm wrestling contest, but I think a citational reference would be helpful just to clear it up. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 01:21, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ^^Yes he did, in the anime. Quitela beating Beerus was in the manga only. Belmod beating Beerus was first mentioned in Episode 93 and further clarified in Episode 110 when Jiren was revealed to be the mortal stronger than Belmod. Joseph619 (talk) 01:54, October 11, 2017 (UTC) no it wasn't confirmed or mentioned at all in the anime. in episode 93 whis stated the beerus lost in arm wrestling but didn't mention which god defeated him. and in episode 110 whis said the rumor that ther is a mortal stronger than a god of destruction might be true, but it wasn't confirmed either and even though in most likely hood jiren is that mortal it isn't confirmed yet and even if true it doesn't mean belmod is the one who defeated beerus. for all we know beerus lost in arm wrestling agains quietla (provided by manga info) and there is a mortal (apperantly jiren) who is stronger than a god ( perhaps he is also stronger then quitela) that defeated beerus in arm wresstling. which also according to beerus in both manga and anime does't mean that said god is stronger then him just by being defeated at arm wresstling.Cheamte (talk) 07:27, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Everyone needs to pay attention to the series. Two things: 1 - There is a God of Destruction more powerful than Beerus. 2 - Beerus has only lost once, in an arm wrestling match. These two facts are not necessarily connected. Just because we know Beerus is stronger than every fighter in universe 7 doesn't mean he has personally fought and defeated every single one of them. Inversely, just because Mercenary Tao has never fought against Beerus doesn't mean we don't know Beerus is stronger than Tao. So no, Belmod is not the person Beerus lost to in an arm wrestling match. More specifically, it's not implied that it was, in fact, Belmod that Beerus lost to. Orion (T-B- ) 10:04, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Requesting change to Vermoud The official Funimation Twitter lists his name as Vermoud: https://twitter.com/FUNimation/status/1043231802456985600 Fused Zamasu (talk) 01:46, September 22, 2018 (UTC)